Present
by ChocolateIchigo11
Summary: It's Tsukumo's birthday but Yogi lost or forgot where he put the birthday present for Tsukumo. a fluff One-Shot, about Tsukumo X Yogi. Warning: OOC, Typo and Grammatical mistakes.


**Karneval doesn't belong to me.**

**A one-shot story.**

**Pairing: Yogi X Tsukumo.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo and grammar mistakes. Please forgive me about the mistakes that I made in the story.**

* * *

".. Uwe.." A blonde hair guy groans in a childish way. He was searching for something in the shelf.

"What should I do.."

"Yogi!" A voice popped out from behind and made him jumped. "Uwa! Nai-chan.. You scared me. What is it?" Yogi walk towards the boy with white hair and red eyes. "Tsukumo-chan is going to cut her birthday cake right now!" He said with a cheerful tone.

"Oi, Nai! What took you so long?" Another voice can be heard, a boy with black-hair and wears a goggle on his head yelled loudly. ".. Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

"Gareki! Yogi seems in trouble.." Nai said to the guy.

"_Uunn._. Maybe I'll pass. I need to search for my present for Tsukumo-chan.." Yogi said with a teary eyes and his tone change into a crying tone.

"How can you even lost a present?! How clumsy are you?!" Gareki yelled at the older guy that is crying right now.

"But I'm sure I put it right on my shelf! Gareki-kun! Nai-chan! _Help meee!_" He cried louder.

"Alright. I will help! But.. Tsukumo-chan, cutting cake.." Nai said. As if in his Niji form his ears seems down.

"Oh yeah.. Nai-chan can go if you want" Yogi give a faint smile. "Nai, go and said to everyone that Yogi is a bit busy with me. I'll stay here" Gareki said with a straight face.

"_Waaa!_ Gareki is kind! Alright!" Nai rushed out back to the party.

"Ano, Gareki-ku-"

"_Tch_. Just this one alright" Gareki said and help Yogi to find his present. Yogi smiled grew wider and hugged Gareki, "Gareki-kun! Thank youuu!"

"Don't hug mee! _Aaakkhh!_ Get off of me! _Damn it!_" He yelled at Yogi angrily.

They search everywhere and then Gareki asked a question, "How is it look like?"

"_Ettoo._. A small box with pink ribbon" Yogi describe it. "Hoo.. What's inside? A ring?" Gareki said bluntly and continue searching for it.

"He?! How do you know?" Yogi yelled a bit and then ask Gareki.

"Eh? I'm right?" Gareki asked back.

"W, well.. Yes. I want to give her a ring. It's so cute and small and it has a small sparkling butterfly on it. I think it'll look really good on Tsukumo-chan!" he described it. Gareki was a bit surprised, "**I taught he was going to propose Tsukumo on her birthday. But then again if that happen I don't even want to know how that ****_damn_**** four eyes reaction is**" and then Gareki's spine shivers, thinking of what happen really is scary.

"_Are?_ Gareki-kun are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go back and search for it" Gareki said. They both continue the search of the present and lost in time. Without their knowing, the clock is saying it's 10 p.m. Tsukumo's birthday party seems to be over.

"..._ Hik_.. Ga.. Gareki-kun.." Yogi said with a crying tone. "_Haa?_" Gareki responded.

"I'm.. I'm.. I'm sorrryyyyyyy! I made you help me search for my present and made you missed the party.. _Huwe.. Huwaaaaaaaa!_ I'm sorryy!" He cried so loud and made Gareki cover his ears and don't know how to feel anymore. Feel sorry? Pissed off? A bit worry to see his friend, wait since when does Gareki think of Yogi his friend. Oh well, he does feel worry about him.

".. It's fine. I'm not really into those kind of stuff either" Gareki shrugged and try to calm Yogi down. "More importantly, I guess you just forgot the place. You'll find it soon. Just tell her the truth" Gareki said again.

"U, un.. I'll try.." He said.

Gareki walk towards the door and look back for a moment, "then I'll go to sleep right now. See ya" he said and go out of the room. Leaving his friend in sad mode just like that. But in the hall Gareki found someone standing alone, leaning over the wall. "Why are you here, Tsukumo?" Gareki said to the girl with light blonde hair and wears a cute dress with frills and ribbons.

"Yogi and Gareki-kun didn't come to the party. I taught something was wrong.." Tsukumo responded.

"He's desperate to find your birthday present that he left somewhere. He seems to forgot the place" Gareki said to Tsukumo.

"Eh? My birthday present?"

"Yeah. Just come and look for yourself. He's so depress right now that I don't even know how to feel for him.." Gareki shrugged. "I need to go now" Gareki said, walking passed Tsukumo.

Tsukumo look back at him and said, "I cut a cake for Gareki-kun too. I hope you like it."

He didn't said a thing but respond with a wave from his hand. After that Tsukumo walk to Yogi's room.

She's now standing in front of the door. She knocked the door slowly. "_Haii.._" Yogi voice seems to be a bit sad. Even his tone sounded so sad. Yogi opened the door and looked at the female standing in front of the door. "Tsukumo-chan?"

"Did something happen?" She ask the older male. Yogi that was starting to calm down change again, he's eyes are fill with tears. "I.. I lost Tsukumo-chan's birthday preseeeenntttttt!" He cried so loud. Tsukumo now feel sorry. Yogi is crying because of her birthday present. "Don't cry Yogi. I will help you search for it too.." Tsukumo said.

Yogi nodded with some sniffing sound too. Tsukumo come in and looked around. "Where do you put it last time?" She asked.

"In that shelf. I put it exactly inside!" He said. Tsukumo look around the shelf and open it one by one. "Oh, it has a hole" she said.

"Eh? Hole?" Yogi walk closer to Tsukumo and look at the shelf that is opened by Tsukumo. "It must have fall down" Tsukumo said again. The older male look down for it and found it.

"Ah! There it is!" Yogi yelled. He try to reach it but he can't. Tsukumo look down too and try to reach it for Yogi. "Here it is" Tsukumo said after getting in out.

"Thank you, Tsukumo-chan. But that's for Tsukumo-chan. You can open it if you want too" Yogi smiled at Tsukumo.

Tsukumo feel relieved and nodded. She opened it and see what inside it. ".. It's so cute.." She commented as she put the ring out and put the box down. She put it on her ring finger. She look at it with a smile.

"Waa.. I'm glad Tsukumo-chan like it" Yogi grinned sheepishly. "I cut some cakes for Yogi. Do you want to eat it together?" She asked.

Yogi nodded and walk out of the room. But then Tsukumo call his name softly, "Yogi.."

"Hm? What is it Tsukumo-chan?" Yogi look back and then Tsukumo give a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Yogi" she said with a blush and walk out of the room to the dining room. Yogi was a bit surprise by the small kiss but then he smile with a pinkish cheeks and followed Tsukumo to the dining room.

* * *

In the other room. Iva, Hirato, Nai and Gareki is there. Gareki and Nai is there because Hirato called them. "_Banshee!_" Hirato yelled.

"Follow Iva please" Hirato said again.

"Yes, please follow me!" Iva smiled darkly.

"Gareki, Hirato-san and Iva-san look scary" Nai whispered to Gareki.

".. It's alright, don't think about it. Even I don't want to know about what's going to happen" Gareki said. He's spine shivers maybe Gareki know what they're going to do with the _Banshee_.

* * *

**This is my first Karneval fanfiction. Give me your review and comment please!**


End file.
